


Burning Bright

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Burning Bright, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Guardian - Freeform, Star Guardian AU, full of weaboo references and soon to get Dramatic and Intense, mfw i write a huge plot about fucking star guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Star Guardians, newly formed, begin in earnest their training upon the arrival of their newest member, Jinx. Luxanna Crownguard steadily loses trust in her peers and begins to doubt her own identity as she struggles to keep their team together. As a shadowy entity of deceivers, criminals and beasts attempt to destabilize the country of Demacia, the Guardians try to defeat various monsters-of-the-week. Meanwhile, intrepid third-year Ezreal and his begrudging friend Talon try to figure out what these new heroes have to do with a mysterious mythological figure known only as the First Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so...here is my first league of legends fic. wow. also the first time i have written for fun in like a year . exciting!! comment and kudos with critique or compliments or just like a 'hey i read this'--i appreciate it :^)

 

**SCHOOL DAYS**

 

Chewing pencils is a pretty disgusting habit that Lux is fairly sure everyone hates. For some reason, though, the girl with twintails in front of Lux is very loudly gnawing on a pencil. She’s also been bouncing her leg against the steel leg of her desk and tapping her definitely not dress-code sneakers against the floor in time.

 _Ancient History And Politics of Demacia_ is probably not a class anyone would describe as interesting, but Lux has always enjoyed school. Today’s a little different, though—Lux already knows all of the information the teacher is droning on about. Irritated and bored, Lux settles on staring daggers at the girl in front of her, resting her chin in her hands as she makes a displeased face.

It only takes a few minutes for the teacher to finish her latest lecture and dismiss the class early. Standing from her desk with relief, Lux swings her backpack on and readies herself to give a polite but firm comment to the girl in front of her.

“Lux,” a whispery voice breathes into her ear.

“ _Hey,”_ Lux yelps, turning around to give Lulu a deadly stare. “I’ve told you a million times not to sneak up on me!”

“You’re shaking,” Poppy notes with distaste, heading towards the slowly-forming group from the right side of the room. Her bulging gymbag is swung over her arm, messy hair pulled taut into two pigtails. “You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. If Lulu of all people can sneak up on you, you’re gonna be the first one to go down in a fight.”

Poppy gives a demonstrative point towards Lulu, who’s wearing bright neon leggings (not allowed, Lux notes sourly) under her brown uniform, a caterpillar backpack, and a huge, chunky necklace in the shape of a heart.

“Sorry,” Lulu whispers, apologetically, still standing on her tiptoes to speak in Lux’s ear. When the taller girl’s brows draw together in irritation, however, Lulu slowly steps away, giving a small smile. “I just wanted to ask you if a yargle got in your pants or something. I kept seeing you squirming around and looking mad.”

“I’m not even wearing pants,” Lux says exasperatedly. She’s not even gonna comment on the ‘yargle’ thing.

Janna’s voice comes from behind them. The three turn in unison, expectant, though Lux feels a little dread in her stomach. Is Janna expecting them to train today?

“I expect to see you all at my home in around an hour. It’s lovely that we were let out early, seeing as we have a lot of training to do.” Janna isn’t forceful, per-se, but her tone leaves no room for discussion.

_Yep._

“Sure,” Poppy and Lulu chime in unison, Poppy serious and Lulu looking joyous.

The pair look at Lux expectantly.

 _Groan._ Lux leans against a desk and rubs her arms awkwardly. “Sorry, can’t. I have to tutor someone after class, and I really want to be valedictorian. If I can manage to rack up extra credit by helping out other students, that means I can definitely be first in our class.”

“Class isn’t as important as _saving the world,_ Crownguard,” Poppy grumbles, looking unimpressed as she starts to head out of the classroom, unconcerned. Typical Poppy—she’s probably wanting to drop by the school gym before training starts to get in a little exercise. Lulu looks a little sheepish at Poppy’s sudden exit but gives Lux a bright smile nonetheless.

“It’s always good to help people. That’s how you make new friends! Right?” Lulu looks at Janna, her canine catching on her lip. Signature Lulu look, Lux notes with a slight smile. “Besides, we can’t be defenders of the Earth if everyone on the Earth is sad and stuff. Helping people out is being a good Star Guardian!” Lulu bounds up on her tiptoes to try to ruffle Lux’s hair, withdrawing when the girl grimaces and covers her pristinely-brushed hair.

Janna’s soft sigh follows Lulu’s quick, bounding exit from the room. _It’s just us now_ , Lux notes anxiously, glancing over at the older girl.

She’s never been alone with Janna before—they’d always done team activities. Quite frankly, Lux was way more intimidated by Janna’s firm attitude than Poppy’s bluster or Lulu’s bizarre personality. She was the one member of the Star Guardian team that Lux genuinely didn’t understand, and the girl couldn’t help but feel as if Janna thought of her as a stupid teenage girl.

“I…s-sorry,” Lux stammers, sticking her hands down her skirt’s pockets quickly. “I really, _really_ want to train, but…” _But disappointing people makes me feel really worthless? But I really need to be valedictorian or these four years of hard work are totally wasted? But I have a life outside of Star Guardian work?_

Janna’s expression settles into a neutral one. “That’s fine, Luxanna. Take your time tutoring your fellow student.” Her lips curve into a small smile. “I think Lulu’s attitude was rather befitting of a true Star Guardian.”

When Janna passes Lux, her hand comes to rest on the girl’s shoulder for a moment, resting on it comfortingly. Approvingly. “Don’t stress too much, Luxanna,” Janna adds gently. “School isn’t everything, after all.”

With those final words, Janna’s gone from the classroom.

Lux’s cheeks redden sharply, her hands still tucked firmly in her skirt pocket. She can still feel the impression of Janna’s palm on her uniform, the look in her eyes when she’d talked to her. Janna _trusted_ her, hadn’t lectured her.

She _has_ to be a good member of the team, if not for the world than at least for Janna. Lux couldn’t disappoint her.

Noting the time on the classroom’s clock, Lux blinks and shakes her head, heading out of the classroom. The tutoring appointment’s in five minutes at the library.

* * *

Professor Nasus looks as serene as ever, reading a huge book at his oak desk near the entrance. Lux gives Professor Nasus a passing glance as she heads into the library. There’d been many nights the librarian had let Lux stay there after-hours, keeping the lights on so she could study in solitude. He seems way too absorbed in his book for Lux to say hi, however.

Her steps bring her towards the back of the library, where a few study tables are settled by a broad window. Lux slowly starts to stall in her footsteps, pausing completely as she gets a good look of the only person seated at the study tables.

Red hair. Twintails.

 _Pencil chewer._ Lux’s mouth forms into a grossed out scowl. The girl’s bouncing her leg just like she had in class, back facing Lux, sketching in what looks like a textbook. Lux tries to steady herself, sighing inwardly as she schools her expression into a kinder one. So this was the girl her teacher had asked her to tutor. She hadn’t realized the girl’s name was Jinx. _I would have probably turned down this tutoring session if I’d known,_ Lux thinks slightly bitterly, heading towards the study table with a broad smile.

“Hi,” Lux announces cheerily, giving Jinx a little wave. “I’m going to be your tutor today! Did you bring all of your supplies? I brought extra pencils, and paper, and even a spare textbook just in case.” Lux gives Jinx’s scribbled-in text a sideways glance before she turns her gaze to the back of the girl’s head once again.

At first, Lux thinks Jinx hasn’t heard her. It becomes painfully obvious after a few seconds that Jinx is just taking her time with returning the greeting. A few moments pass where Jinx fidgets with her cellphone and flips a page in her textbook before turning around with an annoyed look.

“Oh, hey, it’s you!” Jinx’s voice is higher-pitched than Lux would have thought, but with a weird harshness to the words. It almost feels like Jinx is mocking her just with her tone of voice. “ _Luxanna Crownguard…_ Everyone talks about you.”

“Oh?” Lux flushes, giving a hesitant smile. Did the school really know her that well? Maybe it was because her older brother was so popular.

“Yeah! They talk about how boring you are, and how you practically live in the fucking library.” Jinx rests her cheek against her palm, legs swinging lazily from the study chair. “Being in the same class as you pretty much confirmed that.”

When Lux’s face falls, Jinx’s voice rises into manic laughter. Ignoring the girl, Lux seats herself in the chair next to Jinx with a frown, starting to tug the books out of her bag. Of course the girl is a bitch. Of _course._

“Anyways,” Lux mumbles, an obvious attempt to change the subject. “I’m supposed to be tutoring you in English and History. Did you bring any homework you have to do?”

Jinx gives Lux a level look, gesturing to the textbook in front of her. It has a lot of really terrifying-looking cartoons scribbled in it and a hell of a lot of ‘JINX WAS HERE’s. “Have you ever heard of reading between the lines, Crownguard? Do I _look like_ I brought any homework I have?” Jinx snorts and rolls her eyes, pulling out her phone from her pocket. It has two little dangling furball charms—cute, but her cellphone isn’t her homework. “I only came to this after school session ‘cuz it’s required, otherwise the Headmistress will ride my ass. And not in the sexy way.”

Lux’s frown curves into one slightly more disgusted. Of _course_ she got an irredeemable hooligan with a potty mouth for her study partner. “Well, that’s okay,” Lux says slowly, trying to remain positive. “Even if you don’t want to be here, the fact that you’re here means you can improve your grades, right? We can at least talk about how school is going.”

“I have _no interest in improving my grades._ You have no interest in being here. It’s pretty obvious.” Jinx leans back in her chair, apparently totally done with the idea of even pretending to study, and looks over at Lux. “So why are you here, tutoring little old me? It’s definitely not from the kindness of your heart.”

Lux frowns sternly. “How do you know that? Not everyone just does things to benefit themselves—“

“Is it ‘cause of the extra credit you get from tutoring?” Jinx guesses rather quickly, giving Lux a self-satisfied smirk. “In that case, you don’t even have to pretend to help me study. As long as you show up to our sessions, you get the credit.” Jinx waggles her phone screen at Lux—Lux catches a glimpse of a pattern game and her brows furrow in frustration.

Jinx _is_ right, and it’s probably going to be impossible to get the girl to raise her grades through tutoring. But…

But it feels wrong. Taking advantage of the system has never been Lux’s style, and starting now would be way too scummy.

“Can we try for fifteen minutes?” Lux asks, pleadingly. “If you just review with me for fifteen minutes, I promise I’ll let you leave after that. I just want to see how you’re doing, and…if you get tired of it after fifteen minutes, you can leave.”

Jinx stares at Lux for a moment before her lip curls up in disgust, groaning as she buries her face in her hands exaggeratedly. “Stop doing that stupid face, you’re so annoying.” It doesn’t sound like there’s any venom behind it, though, and Jinx pops her head up as quickly as she’d rested it, giving Lux a scrutinizing look.

“If you can actually manage to not be boring for fifteen minutes, I’ll consider it,” Jinx says, finally.

Lux gives a beaming smile back.

* * *

 “You have the brain of a fucking termite,” Talon Du Couteau announces with all the condescension of his sisters.

Ezreal gives Talon an annoyed look as he attempts to try to stand up from his painful crouch over a huge map. He fails, of course, tumbling to the ground as his aching back protests in pain. Stooping over a map for hours is _not_ a good idea. There are marks all over the star-map, red scribbles leading towards nothing at all.

“Shut up,” Ezreal replies flatly, the only reply he’s willing to give Talon. “Last time I checked, you weren’t even helping me figure out this mystery.”

“That’s because there’s no fucking mystery,” Talon replies with a groan, flopping into a comfortable chair in Ezreal’s bedroom. If there’s one thing he appreciates about his acquaintanceship with Ezreal, it’s the fact that he’s stupid rich and his parents are always gone. It gets annoying being at home with his sisters, and Ezreal’s house is as quiet as always—the quiet, however, doesn’t seem to be helping Ezreal focus on the map in front of him. “You’re reading too much into shit, as always. Solar eclipses and shit happen, like, all the time.”

“They actually _don’t._ That’s the point of a solar eclipse.” Ezreal looks utterly exasperated, glancing up at Talon with a twinging back and red-marked hand. “And usually celestial movements don’t have any impact on magic in this world.”

Talon rolls his eyes and stuffs his hand in his jean pockets. _Dick,_ Ezreal thinks inwardly. “It’s not my fault you have to rely on that shitty amulet to be relevant. Maybe if you just used good old-fashioned knives like a normal person, you wouldn’t have to worry about…uh…’celestial movements.’” Talon furrows his brows. “Are you still caught up on that weird idea of, shit, what was it? A lizard?”

“A _dragon_ , Talon, come on!” Ezreal yells in frustration and flings the marker in his hand at the wall, which only serves to amuse Talon further. Before Talon can burst into an annoying fit of laughter, he takes the opportunity to stand up (very, very carefully) and gesture wildly at the boy. “Listen. You’ve read the same ancient manuscripts I have! The same name keeps coming up, and it’s always related to the same thing. Weird movements in the heavens that we wouldn’t usually expect.”

“Okay, fuck,” Talon groans, waving his hand at Ezreal. “I’ll pretend I agree with you because I’m hungry and want you to shut the fuck up. Call your girlfriend about it or some shit in an hour, since you think she’ll be helpful. Somehow. Can we order pizza now.”

Ezreal sighs.

“Yeah, whatever,” he mutters bitterly as Talon pumps his fist.


End file.
